kickthebuddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Buddy
3'Buddy' is the main protagonist of Kick the Buddy. He is a rag doll toy who moves around, and is supposed to be beaten up, hence the title of the game. Appearance Buddy is an anthropomorphic rag doll with two beady eyes, a stitched on blue shirt with a white star, a red underpants, and red white shoes as seen in Kick the Buddy Forever Extra Info * Buddy says quotes randomly, and reacts to you choosing weapons. * There is an item called Make the Buddy, which tells how to make a real life Buddy rag doll model. * There’s a photobooth for Second Kick, meaning you can put your face on Buddy. * The “MEDIC!” quote Buddy makes when hurt is a reference to the popular game, Team Fortress 2. * In the 2011 version of Kick the Buddy, he used to cuss. However, to get a TEEN-rating, they got rid of it. * Buddy doesn’t just say normal stuff. Sometimes in the game you can hear him sing lyrics. List of Quotes This is a complete list of quotes that Buddy says. Some are exclusive to different versions. Standby This is a list of quotes that Buddy says in the game: * Have we met? I’m Buddy. * Bo-ring! (2 versions) * Did somebody call me? * Weirdly awkward! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) I’m bouncing off the walls here! * You want some ants on a log. * I want to see the basement in the Alamo! (Reference to Pee-Wee’s Big Adventure) * Ooh, nice fingers you got there. * I'm a pirate, arrr! just kidding. * Let's see what we can do! * Polly want a cracker! * Can I watch The X Files for a while? (Obvious X Files reference) * I'm gonna go play a couple of your iPhone games if that's okay. (If you have iPhone compatible games on your iOS device) * So, whadda you wanna do? * Mind if I catch a nap here? * I’d twiddle my fingers if I had fingers. (Kick the Buddyman doesn’t have this due to the fact Buddy has fingers) * Hold the phone steasy so I could take a bit of a nap. * Can you hold the phone so I could take a snooze for a while? * I’m actually filled with cotton candy * Steamboat Willie, Hoot hoot! (Reference to the famous Mickey Mouse cartoon) * Wipe off the screen, would ya! * Have you been to the moon? * Know anyone famous? * You got a strange look in your eye. * I wish it would last forever. *Burps* Oh, pardon me. (Excuse me.) * Matreshka. (2 versions) *Farts* 'scuse me. * Don't get my box wet. * Take me on down to Grandma Pickles Farm. * It's a never ending story! (Followed by mouth sound effects and running on the walls.) * I live in a box. (2 versions) * I was thinking of becoming a DJ. * You know any puppet modeling agencies? * I'm gonna check some of the other apps, All Right? * I'm wrapped in darkness. * This is rather peaceful. * I wish my box was a boat. * * Bim bam boom bop. * Nobody knows the trouble I’ve seen.(Reference to the song of the same name) * Knock, knock...boo...don’t cry it’s only me. * Babooshka! * Mama told me not to come. * Hey, hey, let’s get down to business * Polly, want a cracker? * Nothing happens, and I actually like it. * Mi casa, su casa. * Soooooo? * Just call me Indiana, dundurunduuun! (Reference to the Indiana Jones ''movies) * Ugh, it stinks like garbage in here. * I'm a little tea pot short and stout dedeledede! * Be careful, it's quite an old box. Opened the game This is a list of quotes that Buddy says when the game is opened: * Good morning world. Good morning friend. Good morning box. * Boxy boxy boxy box oh, wello! * Well look who's here, again. * So what brings you here? * Ooh, a visitor. * We can play something but don’t be rough. * Welcome to my wacky world * How long has it been? * Now you are under my box choices and conception. * Whatever you would like to do, I'm all for it! * Mi casa, su casa. * Welcome back to my box! * Is that the cleaning lady? * Mi box, su box! * Well I’m ready to get started! * When You Open The Game For The First Time: * Hey, I'm Buddy, I'm here to save you from boredom! (only from ''Kick the Buddy and Buddy Kick 2) * My box is yours my fiend. Bad item Some items have Buddy react scared. * Uh, no. * Uhhhmm... NO! * Give things a chance! * Choose something else. * That's not good. * Oh, NOhPullMeAnd Blowne(me)Aparte! (Napoleon Bonnaparte) * Uhhh, put them back yeah, just put it back. * No, nonono. Not that. * Nah, no no no. Not that. * Might wanna put that back. * Are you a Pisces? * My, what big teeth you have * Do I look tasty? * I hate slugs! * This is like an aquarium. * Wrong fishie! * Hey fishie! * Whoopsie! * That looks dangerous! * Hey don't get cut! * That's exotic! * That's kinda extreme! * Hey this is my home, not the hurt locker! * Most people don't have those! * That's not so shroud. * You wanna get a milkshake instead hmm? * I don't like sharp or hard things. * I have bad feelings about this. * Do you have a dog? * Looks good. * Drop it, drop it! * No no no no no. * Are you serious? * Let's make noise. * This won't end well. * This looks bad. * This is gonna leave a mark. * Well kablam madam. * Let's play make believe instead. * I need a Band-Aid! * Disarm now! * Rest in pieces! * I go to pieces! * Oh brother. * We need to talk. * It is already too hot in here? * Your a sea monster! * Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. * I’m considering a career change. Wardrobe * I'm dressed to kill. * I'm dressed to be killed! * Fancy! * Old School is cool! * Hello, gorgeous. * oooooooh gorgeous! * Looking good! Buddyman Slots (iOS only) * Spin to win! * Go for the gold! * Win, daddy, win! * You've got this! * DOLIODOLIDODOLIDOD * Rolling rolling rolling! * Think Win! * Be The Machine! * You can get lots from those slots! * Rock those slots! * Come on, come on, come on! * We wanna pay off! * Oh, this is gonna be a big one! * Get the booty! * Here it comes!! Good items These items give Buddy a good reaction. Some of them loop over time replacing the standby quotes. Some can also be the quotes from buying something. Non looping quotes * So cool! * You're so cool! * Aw yeah! * Wooooaaah yeah! * I like it! * Alright yah hero! * Alright yah buddy! * Yummy for my tummy? (If it is a food item) * Is that for me? (If it is a food item) * Food is good! (If it is a food item * Is that organic? Looping quotes * Good choice. Use that every time. * Oh fine yes that'll work. Good choice. * Yeah, keep that. * Um yeah that'll work. * Excellent choice! * Money well spent! * Way to go! * Yeah that‘ll work. Tortured These quotes appear if Buddy is being hurt by something. Also they got stolen by Playgendary, who also made Kick The Buddy, Bowmasters, & Despicable Bear, a rip off. * Momma! * Help me! * I'm Pippi Longstocking! * I hope your battery dies. * Oh, please stop! Stop it‘n. Oh, please! * I feel the earth move under my feet! (Reference to the song of the same name) * I don’t get it! * Oh my God! * D’oh! (Possible reference to the Simpsons’ Homer Simpson) * *GAGGING NOISE* “Aewaulb(ed)!” * I can’t take this! * Are you kidding me? * You‘ve been working out! * ENOUGH! WeeblyBleHabableah! blabbering noise * Well, oh, that’s gonna leave a mark! * Mama told me not to come. * Put down that haterade! * Time out, time out! * I'm seafood! * Ouch, ooch, eech! * You'll never get my YouTube password! * You'll never get my Netflix password! * You watch YouTube too much. * Smackdown! * You've got issues! * Patriot! * That's not right. * I have the hospital on speed dial! * Hey, hey, let's get down to business! * I'm not under warranty! * Santa won't like this! * I can't take it! * I'm being tenderized. * My therapist said no. * The pain! * There is no light! * Cataclysm! * Oh the pain! The pain! * Compound fractures! * Son of a bee sting! * Starfish multiply when cut. * The Buddy-O'-Matic, it slices, it dices! * Cut me outta here! * I feel like a piñata! * And this is just the first round! * Is that the best you can do? * You're enjoying this, aren't you? * In a million years! * Truce, truce! * Time out! * No, no, no! * I'm unarmed! * Read the directions! * Are ya done yet! Didn't think so! * I think I got a boo-boo! * I think I swallowed a tooth! * You're killing me! * Ow! * Ouch! * I have a bunch of band-aids in the truck! * Do you know any organ donors? * Buddy angry! * Tell the X-ray room to stand by. * Zoinks! * Stop please! * Stop! * Help! * I thought we were friends, remember! * Ok, get it all out, ya skippy. * That's a singer! * Call animal control! * Isn't your finger getting tired? * A little higher to the left, please. * A little lower to the left. * Just a little off the top, please. * Sacre Bleu! * Sunny beaches! * Nyyehh! * Nice knuckle sandwich! * I'm gonna hit the mat! * You hit like my mama! * You missed a spot! * Oh, the pain! * Think happy thoughts! * What on earth do I deserve that for?! * Well, looks like it's doomsday! * Mayday! Mayday! * Such maltreatment! * Rock and roll! * I'm no match for you! * Buddy hurt! * It's the end of the world as we know it! (2 versions; a reference to the song of the same name) * You're a terrible person! * I see a pretty, bright light! * Oh I'm doomed, there goes the sequel! * Man down! * Imma going senseless! * I'm out! * I’m out! I’M OUT! * I don't have any secrets! * Think of your karma! * I know a psychiatrist! * Apocalypse! * Nothing is safe! * That hurts like what! * I'm telling! * Oh, the Earth moved for me. * Close it, you're killing me! * This is worse than Nickelback! * Let's talk! * I'm sure it was expired yesterday. * Whammy! * The end is here! * This is not what I meant by being cut! * Pointy nightmares. * This is like the ending of Lost! * Armageddon! * Skulls & Crossbones! * Medic! (Team Fortress 2 Reference) * Buddy! * Such a scheme! * Ofe! (2011 version) * Eeeeeeeeek! * Your a monster! * Professor, I’m being eaten! * Beep. * Doink! * I wanna go to the hot tub! * Objection! * Another serving of punch, please, I need notes! * It's nothing secret! * Hey, Hannibal, let's watch cartoons instead! * AAGH! Eaten * That's not right. * Hey, give it a rest, my tisent! * I call the hospital on speed dial! * Buddy's broze! * I’m a pacifist! * Prick Prick Prick! * Incisions, incisions! * Get off me, Freddy! (Reference to A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Go back to the Bates Motel! (Reference to the film of the same name) * You're quite the Beyblade, aren't you! * I don't need pruning! * This is a slice of life. * Choppity, choppity, chop chop! * Prick me, do I not bleed! (Reference to Shakespear's The Merchant of Venice) * Uncle Scamp's snake bite venom! * I think I need a transfusion! * I'm getting post-traumatic stress disorder! * I'll never sleep again. * Do you know how to apply a tourniquet? * Go to a shooting range! Hot Burning * I'm burning! * Stop, drop, and roll! * Why, God, why?!?!?!? * You're a bad person. * Open a window! * Heaven to Betsy! * Whammie! * Siri, where’s the nearest hospital?!?!?!? (If you have Siri on your iOS device) * Siri, call the ambulance! (If you have Siri on your iOS device) * Ohh, my biscuits are burning! (Yosemite Sam reference) * What's wrong with you?!? Melting * This is bad! * I'm melting! * Nononono! * You're a terrible person! * Ugh it also smells bad. * I'm in a world of pain! * I can't feel anything! * Make it stop! Stretching * I'm getting longer! * I wasn't built to do this! * Don't stretch me! (3 versions) * My neck! * Hear me crunching?! * Oh thanks, my back feels better now! * No! * Eep! * I’m not Mr. Fantastic! (Reference to the Fantastic Four) * What do you think I am, Silly Putty?! * Ah, that’s better! * Do I look taller now? * My bones! * Eowowow! (High-pitched) * Owowowow! (High-pitched) * Bwwwoah! * Alalalalalrgh! * I'm not happy that way! Wet * Water, water everywhere! (Reference to the book of the same name) * H2 oh no! * Thanks, sunshine. * Thank you, darling. * Hey, don't get my clothes wet! * You’re drowning me! * I’m being liquidated! * Oh God! * Blech! * Ahh, I’m being liquidated! (2 versions) * Yeah. * Refreshingly sweet. *Gurgling noises* “Gourblagurble-(A)-Gurble!“ (3 versions) *Hey your getting me all wet! Embarrassing Quotes These appear for some Messy & Dirty items. * Tell no one of what you see. * Tell nobody of what you see. * Don't look at me. * Why would you think to do this? * I don't feel fabulous * This is re-donkey-donk. * This couldn't get worse * It sucks to be me * Don't put this on YouTube! * Who‘ll be Buddy's buddy now? * I'm mortified! * You make me feel ugly! * We shall speak no more of this. * You're totes cray! * This couldn't get worse! * Disgusting, muchacho. * I'll never live this down. * This is appalling! * You're too creative. * Don’t tell my mother. * Oh dear! * I may change my name * My cheeks are burning! Drunk When you give Buddy champagne or wine he will get drunk, and say these quotes. * More, gimme more! * You got any more of that * I love you man. * Oh hey that's cold. I like that! * I got bubbles to cool my nose. * Don't be so cold! * I'd pop a corn for me! * That pops a corn for me! * Bring it on hiccup (two versions) * Hey, that’s not good for me! * I freakin' love you man! * Ooh, that's cold! * That's not good for me! Leaving The Game These quotes appear exclusively when exiting the game. * Uh-uh! * Ugh-ugh! * Ah-ah! * Hold on! * Stay just a little bit longer! * Won't you stay? * Pizza? * Come back! * Must you go? * Boo! * Wrong! * Fight the power! * Coffee? * Is it something I said? * Hey come on, stick around! * Fine, be that way! * Nein! (German way of saying “No!”) * Alone again! * Hey come on, stay a little bit longer! * Don’t leave me! * Hey, wait! * Stay! Shaking the device Buddy says these quotes when you shake the device when you play this game. * (blubbering) Heyyyyy! Stoooooppp! * Wowowowowwo Wwhat's goingng on?! * Wowowowowwo! * I-I-I-I-I'm gonna be sick. * I-I-I-I-I-I-I don’t like that! * Nyeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! * PPPPlllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee Stttoooopppp! Choking When buddy is coughing in toxins, he will say these quotes * beleleleleleh that’s all folks! (Looney tones reference) * Ooowhehehecawcawcawcawcawcawcaw (Dying raven or crow) * heheheheheguhguhguhguhhayeeeeeeeeel (Choking on water?) Bank Buddy says these lines when you enter the bank. * Fork over some dough! * Don’t just stand there, and buy something! *Spend a buck! *C’mon, it’s just a buck! *Show me your wallet! (3 versions) *Show me the money! *Use a credit card! *C’mon, do it! *I’ll loan you the dough! *I’ll give you the money! *You can borrow the money from me! *Don’t be greedy! *I feel critters! *Investy me! *Now it’s my turn to laugh! *Kudos! *Sell something, pal! *You won’t regret it! *Buy some fun! *This is the place you should be at! *Give me your money! *Give me the money! *Give me the dough! *Give me your dough! *MONEY IS POWER! *I hear it jingling! *It’s not about the money, it’s about the game! *Put your money where my mouth is! *Nanananada Billion! (parody of Batman theme) *I need some cream! *Buddy needs a new pair of shoes! * Go ahead, it’s burning a hole in your pocket! Category:Characters Category:Beaten Up Category:Weapons Category:Gender Category:People Category:Kick The Buddy Category:Items Category:Toys Category:Buddyman Kick Category:Kick The Buddy Second Kick Category:Kick The Buddy NO MERCY Category:Apps Category:Games Category:Men Category:Beaten up men Category:Ipod Category:Ipad Category:Iphone Category:Tablet Category:Laptop